Into the Book
by Spot'sGalFrom1899
Summary: When 2 total TwiHards somehow get into Twilight it's their dream come true right? Well kinda the characters need help to stay on track! Can the girls stay on track&find love! R&R Rated T for cursing!First LONG story will try to update lots but might not!
1. summery kinda JUsT READ IT!

**Yea I know it's not really a chapter but its kinda the summery you could say, just read it please the 1****st**** chapter will be up soon if it's not already.**

Hannah and Maddie were just 2 BFF's that are 17 and totally TwilHards, when they somehow stumble on a spell book that has a way to travel into books, they joke around about trying it! Finally they pack up for the trip thinking that it's fake they say the spell and BOOM! There in their favorite book series for 3 reasons;1 to make sure the book stays on track;2 to find true love and 3 to have the time of their lives!


	2. Inside

**I dedicate this to my 2 bff's from H-Town Onya and Hannah! (although Onya isn't in it though she might be)  
**

**Ch 1 Maddie's POV**

As we raced to my house I joked with Hannah yelling "watch out, vampires behind you!" We laughed and kept running! When we got to the house with our 2 duffel bags and spell book in hand we raced to my room and locked the door. Crap! It was 2 minutes to midnight! We opened the spell book to the right page, grabbed _Twilight_ and checked that we had everything.

"Food, cell phones, and IPods?" I asked eyeing the clock nervously.

"Check, Check, and Check. Clothes, books, and the _Twilight_ series?" My best friend Hannah replied

"Yep." 'Good.' I thought. We were about to do something that would change our lives forever; we just thought it was a joke!

"Come on Maddie." Hannah said as I thought about the book. Let's do the spell! It's midnight!" I put my hand on _Twilight_ and the spell book while did the same. W close our eyes and chanted together hand on hand; "Let us in to the book that we love so much so that we may live through it as background characters to keep it on track." ON the last syllable of track, just before I fell, I managed a slight look at Hannah as she fell. With our hands still on the books we left consciousness.

**Yea I know it's not a lot but I'm writing aren't I? Also I'm not gonna be 1 of those writers that say I have to have at least blah de blah reviews 'cause im writing this for me and my bff Hannah!**


	3. Totally weird!

**Ch 2. MPOV**

I woke up disoriented, rubbing my eyes, I saw a pale girl with long curly honey colored locks where Hannah once was. As I looked closely at her I saw to my amazement that it _was_ Hannah, shocked I screamed loudly waking her up. She sat up groggily and screamed bloody murder!

'WTF?!' I thought "What the Hell Hannah?! Why the fuck are you screaming you crazy freak?!" I yelled.

"Maddie?" she asked still a bit sleepy

"No shit, Sherlock!" I said sarcastically

"Holy shit Mads. You look…..GOTH!" She then started laughing hysterically!

"What? Cut the crap, Hannah! Now since when have you been pale and had long hair?!" I asked annoyed.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, but what about you?" she asked acidly.

"What about me?" I spat venomously

"Your hairs raven black and you eyes are emerald, not to mention you're pale white?" she said her voice getting kinder with each word. I rolled my eyes in my head; she never could stay mad at people for long. Her longest grudge has only been 4 days while I'm still holding a grudge from 11 years ago from when I was 6.

"Here, look in the mirror." She said pulling out a broken cd with her name on it. We had given each other half of it to symbolize our friendship and still look punk. I looked in and gasped. It was my dream look! Pale-white skin, flawless figure and poise, raven black hair, full red lips without lipstick, and green eyes that reminded you of a black cats!

"Oh my Carlisle, Hannah, I look exactly as I pictured me as my dream look! Here, you take a look at your reflection too!" I said. Hannah silently looked and a mix of shock and happiness took over her face.

"Oh my Carlisle." She whispered. "I look amazing!" I had to admit she did. She had pale white skin, a flawless figure and poise like me, long curly honey blond hair, full pink lips, and blue gray eyes that had a certain sparkle to them. I heard a rustle and I finally took a look around.

"OMC! We're in the Meadow!" I said breathlessly. She looked around and when she looked at me I saw her eyes gleam in excitement and her face beaming!

"Oh Maddie, do you really think it worked?" Her face pleading for me to say yes.

"Hannah, I really think our dream finally came true!"

"AWESOME!!" She exclaimed at the top of her lungs.

"Hey Hannah what year is it here?" I wondered out loud. She shrugged her shoulder in the universal 'I don't know' move. "Come on Hannah we better get to town grab a bag."

"Ok, but I'm kinda hungry. Can we go to the Lodge?"

"Sure, but first eat a chocolate chip granola bar it might take awhile to get to town. In fact pass me one too." This was going to be a very long hike!

**Whoop the first long chapter sweet! Well kinda I can't really write long but it's longer than the first plus it's 2 1/2 notebook pages so yea all right please review!**

_**La tua Cantante101**_


	4. Forks

**WHOOP THE FIRST LONG CHAPTER!**

Ch. 3 Forks!

As we were hiking we continued to talk about what we would do when we got to Forks. Finally when we got to the city we were soaked!

"Ugh!" I exclaimed when we got inside The Lodge, a restaurant in Port Angelus.

"I know what you man." Said Hannah trying to squeeze water out of her hair. We sat down and looked at the food to order. As soon as we picked up our menus we hear…

"Well hi!" we both looked up in surprise to see an overly-hyper blond in a bright pink uniform.

'She screams pink bubble blowing goody little two-shoes' I thought.

"Ya'll ready?" she asked.

"Umm…we just sat down." I said slowly.

"Oh you guys aren't from around here are ya?"

"Nope we're from Texas." Hannah said happily.

"Well, then do you want to order drinks then later I come back?"

I looked at Hannah.

"Sure." We said together.

"Alrighty, what drinks then?"

"We'll have Dr. Pepper." We said together although this time it sounded like wind chimes. The waitress looked taken aback as we smiled at her.

"Uh…umm…all right, I'll be back shortly with those."

"Thank you!"

"Oh my, that was so cool! Our voices together sounded like wind chimes." Hannah whispered excitedly.

"I know! Maybe we're adapting to the story…" I broke off deep in thought.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Hmm…Oh…uh…is becoming part of the story…" I said not really paying attention.

"MADDIE! Tell me what you man!" Hannah yelled making me jump.

"Oh I was just thinking that since we're in the story we might adapt and get powers, which might be why we look like this." I gestured to our looks.

"Wow, you've thought about this a lot haven't you?"

"Eh…yea…I guess. Mostly I just read fanfics of this kind of situation." I said as I shrugged. This was when the waitress came with our drinks and asked us we wanted. We ordered a pepperoni pizza quickly hoping she would leave. When she finally did Hannah began looking for our money while I found out what day and year it was. Turned out it was Saturday January 10th…..2005!

'Hmm' I thought as I went back to my table. '1 week and 1 day till Bella gets here.'

"Hey did you find out what day it is?" Hannah asked calmly though her eyes shone with wonder.

"Yea it's Saturday January 10th." I said as calmly as her.

"What?!" she said her voice getting higher. "What year?!"

"2005." Her eyes grew as big as bowling balls when I said that. "Well Hannah, what did you expect? We're _in_ _Twilight_! The _real_ problem is we _really_ need to get a place to stay and to get into Forks High School before Bella comes."

"Oh crap! Wait when did Bella come?"

"January 18th, it gives us 6 days to get "chummy" with Charlie, get a place to stay, and get into FHS, not to mention get a way of transportation."

"How do you even know that?!"

"What, when she came?" She nodded. "Oh in _New Moon_ she said she went to school on the 19th, but remembers she got to Forks a day before so she got here the 18th." I said then taking a drink of Dr. Pepper."

"Wow, you're really the biggest fan." She said amazed

"Thanks." Then the waitress came with our pizza and gave us the dessert menu.

"Umm…Miss….?" I read her nametag "…Rita do you know of any hotels in Forks?" I asked hopeful.

"Well sure hon' the best is probably The Twilight Hotel though!"

'The _Twilight_ Hotel huh? How fitting.' "Do you know how much a 2 room suite costs?"

"Wow a 2 room suite? About $50 a day." I was amazed, only 50 dollars, that's pretty cheap for a day!

"Alright thanks." I sighed, it may be cheap, but not for 3 years! 'Wow 365x3=1,095 days multiplied by $50 would be…..HOLY SHIT $54,750!' "Crap." I muttered.

Rita looked at me "Hey I just got married and I'm moving in with him tomorrow, do ya need a place to stay?"

"Oh I would but we need a place to stay for like 3 years!"

"Well actually I was just going to leave everything in the house and if we ever split up I had a place to stay so you can use it for as long as you want to." As I started to protest she gave the house keys to me and wrote down the address and also gave that to me.

"Its right next door to Chief Swan's house so you'll never be in trouble." She joked "Oh hey I almost forgot I also need to give you the keys to my car." She said brightly.

"What?! Rita I can't accept a car _and_ a house!"

"Yes, you can since I'm not taking it with me and I need someone to take care of my house and my car, and you're new and need a place to stay and a ride so we have an agreement You take care of my house and car and I let you stay there for no rent!" she said happily.

I sighed "Fine, but only because I don't think I really have a choice." I said briskly "Any idea how to get into Forks High during the year seeing as you're so intent on helping my sister and I?"

"I could enroll you, but what are your grades usually?" She asked nervously.

"Both of us are straight A+ students and in the advanced classes if there are any."

"Oh well in that case I'll enroll you tonight while you're at my house!" She said ecstatically "I'll take you there right after my shift ends and we can finish the pizza off for dinner!"

"Alright thank you so, so, so, much, Rita! But why are you doing this? You don't even know our names?"

She thought for a minute "I don't really know I just feel like I have to help or someone will get hurt." She looked at me "Weird huh?" she said smiling.

"Yea…weird."

"Alright go eat your pizza..?"

"Maddie. Maddie Hallowell and my sister is Hannah."

"Is Hannah _really_ your sister?!"

I laughed nervously "We get that a lot, but yes she takes more after our dad while I take after our mom." I lied easily

"Oh ok well my shift ends in about 25 minutes, so hurry up and eat or it won't be as hot."

"Alright thanks again Rita."

"No problem, sweetie."

I walked back to Hannah who was on her 2nd slice. "Hey I got us a ride, a place to stay, and a way to get into FHS!"

"Wow all that in 10 minutes?! Snap, you're good!"

"Thanks plus I got a way to get to Charlie. We're staying next door to him."

"Wow, who are we staying with?" she asked in amazement.

"The waitress Rita. She just got married and she said if we took care of her house and her car she would let us stay there, use her car, and enroll us."

"Wow…just wow. Why is she doing this?"

"She said she had a feeling that if she didn't someone would get hurt, and she's right." Hannah looked at me strangely. "Bella and Edward, not to mention the other Cullens."

"Oh right." We each ate 3 slices of pizza and about 2½ glasses of Dr. Pepper (thank God refills were free) and our bill was only $22 so we still had 6 pieces of pizza and $1,912 dollars left. (We had brought $1000 each, we came prepared!) Rita's shift ened and we got into her truck to go to our home for the next 2½ years!

**Whoop four whole pages yay! Now my fingers hurt :-( lol!**

_**La tua Cantante101**_


	5. HOME!

**Ch4 HOME!**

I gasped when I saw Rita's house. It was beautiful! It was a 1 story house with 4 bedrooms, 2 ½ bathrooms, a gorgeous kitchen, a living room, a den, and a study! When I asked why it was so big she said her family had given it to her when she got out of college and found out she didn't have a place to stay (they really paid for the whole thing, she owes nothing!). We went to the backyard next; it was a FOREST! Before the forest there was a heated pool, and stairs leading up to a HUGE room filled with game systems, a plasma screen TV, a dart board, a foosball table, a ping pong table, an air hockey table, and a pool table!

Next, we went into the forest/green house. There were so many plants in the green house; tomatoes, strawberries, grape bines, blueberries, blackberries, cucumbers, and even carrots! In the forest there were so many beautiful trees around, also there was a river at the end of our property; it was gorgeous! As we were walking back Rita was telling us what we could do with the house!

"Alright gals, ya'll may have parties, dances, or whatever. Ya can have sleepovers with guys and galls, but ya got to clean up after. If I come home to a messy house and I called ya three hours before and ya were at a party, I won't be too happy! I looked at Hannah, smiling, but she had a weird look on her face like she was spacing out.

"Hannah?" I asked. I snapped my fingers in front of her face "Hannah!" I yelled, but nothing happened! 'Oh well' I shrugged. Just then Hannah came to Earth. "Welcome back!" I joked!

"Oh uh yea." She smiled awkwardly

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She lied quickly I glared at her.

"Ok." I acted like I believed her; she looked relieved. "Hey, Rita?" I asked.

"Yea, Maddie?" she yelled back.

"Do you have any good movies?"

"Yeah, under the TV, but I'm going to go to bed I have to wake up at 4:30 tomorrow."

"Ok we'll turn it down."

"Thank ya." We turned on Scary Movie Two and started watching it. Half-way through I asked Hannah again.

"So what happened?"

You won't believe me."

I laughed "Hannah, we're in _Twilight_, and you think I won't believe you?!" She nodded. I rolled my eyes. "Try me!"

"WellIhadavisionaboutyou,youwishedforAnjatobehereandshecameandIdon'tknowifit'strueandI'mscared!"("Well I had a vision about you, you wished for Anja to be here and she came and I don't know if it's true and I'm scared!") I blinked. 'Wow, she had a vision?! I wished for something and it came true?!'

"Hannah, you got your first power!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Hey, what power have you always wanted?"

"To levitate people and myself." She answered automatically.

"What's your second?"

"To be physic, how about you?"

"My first is every time I wish for something it comes true, and my second is to control the elements." I stared at the wall thinking, just twirling my hand in the air by my water when Hannah gasped!

"Holy shitcakes, Maddie, You just got you 1st power too!"

I looked at my hand and I saw the water following my hand…IN THE AIR!

"Oh my God! This is SOOO COOL!!!" So for the rest of the night we played around w/our new powers. Me, growing plants, riding on air balls, making water balls, and setting things on fire and Hannah touching things to get premonitions. We also learned that Hannah could look into your past and past lives if you had them; it was so cool! Plus, we could communicate telepathically in ANY language and when we knew it in our heads we could actually speak it! Finally around 1 am we stopped playing around, cleaned up, and went to bed to wait till morning after a strange long day.

The next afternoon we woke up to see a note on the fridge from Rita;

_Dear Maddie and Hannah,_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't greet you personally this morning, but you weren't awake. I stocked the fridge and pantry two days ago so I'm sure you'll find something in there to eat. Also, I enrolled you into Forks High School, you start the day after tomorrow, so Wednesday. If you can go to Chief Swan's house tonight (he can't cook at all) to meet him, his daughter Isabella should be coming in less than a week; she's 17 like you girls. I bought you binders, bags, and supplies for school they're on the table. Well, now that I'm gone the house is yours for a while (or forever) so have fun, but don't skip school!_

_With Love,_

_Rita Murphy_

"Well, that was nice." I said commenting on the note.

"What was?" Hannah asked looking for food.

"Oh nothing, it's just a note." Hannah grabbed a can of beer. "Oh no you don't Hannah. No beer on an empty stomach, you'll get drunk and Chief Swan lives right next door!"

"Damn, fine, you want Fruity Pebbles and a Dr. Pepper, or what?"

"Nah I'll have a blueberry muffing and some Dr. Pepper." I grabbed the homemade muffins.

"Hey look at this." I said pointing to the sticker that said, To; RM From: Sam Uley and Emily Young.

"What?" asked Hannah getting out her box of cereal.

"These were made by Emily!" she dropped the box.

"NO WAY!! Are you serious?!" she asked grabbing the bag. "Oh my god! That's so cool!"

"Hey, Hannah, you know what we should do before we have to go to school Wednesday?"

"What?" she asked taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper?

"Go to La Push!"

"Oh Mads, that's a great idea! Can we go today? Please?!" she gave me the puppy-dog pout.

I rolled my eyes. "Duh, why did you think I was telling you?

She shrugged. "Come on then!" she said excitedly.

We grabbed the keys to our new car, and got in the car ready to meet some of our favorite characters!

**So did you like it please review!**

_**La tua Cantante101**_


End file.
